


Docked in a Foreign Port

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: You gets Chika to agree to spice things up in the bedroom by inviting a third girl in for some more fun. That girl just happens to be You's cousin.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You/Watanabe Tsuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Docked in a Foreign Port

"Hey Chika, have you ever thought about trying something new in our relationship?" Chika looked up from her lunch, seeing You observing her curiously from the other side of the table. The two of them were at the campus cafeteria, having their meal together as usual. This was a new question, though. As far as she could remember, You had never asked something like this. Maybe she had been thinking about it for awhile, but just hadn't found the right time to mention it.

"Like what?" She wasn't sure what You wanted to add to the relationship. They'd been going steady for over a year now, and things were really good. At least, as far as Chika was concerned. She loved being with You, and every aspect of their relationship was great! With You bringing this up now, though, she had to wonder... A seed of worry started to develop in her mind. "Do you... want to break up?"

"No, no! Not at all!" You looked freaked out for a moment, reaching over the table to grab Chika's hands. "I love you, Chika. I'd never want to break up with you." She stared into Chika's eyes until she saw her smile, a sign that she had calmed down. "It's about sex, actually. I wanted to see how you'd feel about trying something new in the bedroom." She lowered her voice, not wanting anybody else to overhear what they were talking about.

"Something new? Hmm..." Chika rubbed her chin in thought. She did like trying new things with You, and this wasn't the first time that they'd tried to introduce something new into their bedroom life. "Okay! What did you have in mind?" She trusted You's ideas, as she'd had plenty of good ones in the past. As long as they weren't breaking up, she was pretty okay with whatever was about to be suggested.

"Well..." You rubbed the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but bear with me, okay?" Chika nodded, her smile falling slightly. What could this idea be, with You seemingly embarrassed to even suggest it? "I was thinking we could, well... maybe have a three-way?" She smiled sheepishly, moving from rubbing her neck to rubbing her arm as surprise blossomed on Chika's face.

"A three-way? I didn't know you wanted to do something like that." This required more chin-rubbing. She'd had no indication that You wanted to bring someone else into the bedroom. It wasn't a terrible idea, though. She had seen some pretty good three-way pornos, and they had definitely turned her on. It had just never been something she'd thought of actually doing. "Who would join us, though? Riko? Or Yoshiko?"

"It isn't anyone from Aqours, actually." Asking her girlfriend if she wanted to have a threesome was nerve-wracking enough, but this was the real test now. She wasn't sure how Chika was going to react hearing her suggestion, but she had already gotten this far: no time to back down now. "I was actually thinking maybe we could do it with Tsuki?"

"Your cousin?" Chika had not expected that. Things involving You's cousin had always been some sort of a mystery, stemming from the fact that she first met her right before their last year of high school. She'd known You for many years, yet didn't have a clue she had a cousin. It wasn't something that ever came up, but You knew her family: her parents, her sisters, her dog. This was someone she'd gone her whole life without knowing, and she'd had to learn all of it on the fly during the previous year. Who knew that there was someone else who could converse with Mari in Italian? "Is that something she's okay with?"

"Yeah! I kinda asked her if she'd be cool with it before asking you. Not that I was trying to do it without your consent! I just didn't want to embarrass myself by asking, then end up having her say no."

"Well, if she's down, and you're down, then I'm down too." She gave You a thumbs up, smiling brightly. "It'll be kind of like having two of you in the bedroom, and that's kinda hot." You laughed at that, smiling as well. She hadn't been worried that Chika would say no: she'd been worried that Chika would say no and then things would be awkward between them. Thankfully, it didn't seem that would be the case. "So when do you want to do this?"

"What about Saturday afternoon? None of us have class, so we could do it, have dinner together, then maybe do it again if you're still up for it?" 

"Sounds good to me!" That was a load off of You's mind. Now she just had to let Tsuki know that Chika had agreed to the three-way, and they'd be all good. Full speed ahead!  


* * *

Come Saturday, Chika and You were cuddling together on the couch, watching TV and waiting for Tsuki to show up. Chika had woken You up surprisingly early for a Saturday: nine on the dot. She'd looked over at the alarm with confusion as to why either of them were up before eleven, and by the time she'd gotten anything close to her bearings, her pants had already been pulled down her ankles. While pulling her underwear down with them, Chika had sleepily mumbled about how she wanted to have some time with You to herself before Tsuki joined in, and then proceeded to sit herself down on You's morning wood and ride her until she was plastering the walls of her pussy with cum. Then they fell asleep again, with Chika snoozing on top of her exhausted girlfriend.

After a couple more hours of sleep, they woke up, cleaned themselves off, then had breakfast and went about their day. Now it was approaching 16:00. With not enough time to do anything major, watching TV was the easiest thing they could do. You was feeling a bit nervous, which she figured was natural considering the circumstances. She wondered if Chika was feeling that way too, but she seemed pretty at ease. Maybe she was just doing a good job of hiding it.

At 16:02, there was a knock on the door, and You jumped up to go get it. She opened the door to find Tsuki standing there with a big smile on her face. "Afternoon, cousin." She saluted You, stepping inside and taking off her shoes. "Thanks for inviting me over. Hey Chika." She set her shoes next to the door and waved at Chika while You moved around her to lock the door.

"Hey Tsuki!" Chika pushed herself off the couch and went over to the front door. The similarities between the two cousins really was uncanny. Knowing You as long as she did, she could tell the clear differences between the two: they had different hair and eye colors, for one thing. On a basic level, however, they did look pretty similar. It really was almost like she was going to be fucked by two You's, and that was pretty hot.

"You nervous?" Tsuki directed the question at her, to which she shook her head. She'd felt nervous shortly after You had suggested it, but over the next couple of days it'd completely passed. This was something she'd already agreed to, and there was no reason to freak out about it. "Is this something you've been thinking about for awhile, then?"

"Oh no. Not for me, at least. If it's something You wants to do, then I'd like to try it." She sidled up to You and hugged her from the side, smiling brightly. "Besides, you two are family, and I trust anyone that You trusts this much. Though I can't imagine having a three-way with either of my sisters..."

"Well, they _are _older than you." You chuckled, patting Chika on the head. "And hey, if you ever want to have a three-way with Shima or Mito, I'd totally be down for that as well." Chika couldn't help but laugh at that, imagining the face Mito would make if she asked her if she wanted to have a threesome with her and You. It'd be really funny, but not worth the yelling that was bound to take place afterwards. "Just maybe not with Shiitake, okay?"

"I don't think Riko's ever gotten over that artwork we stumbled upon online." May the Gods help her soul find peace... "Anyway, how are we going to start this?" Now that the time had come to get down and dirty, it suddenly felt strange to start it. Having planned the day and time they were going to do something sexual felt so formal, and pretty forced too. She didn't want to say that out loud, though, because she didn't want You to think she was having second thoughts and try to call it off.

"Well..." You faltered, unsure of how to answer that question. It seemed simple enough, but trying to plan out what she was going to do beforehand felt weird. Maybe it wasn't the right comparison, but it made her feel more like they were producing a porno than just having sex together. She'd never had to think of what to do before: when it came to their bedroom life, they just did it. Now there was someone else to think about, and they were both halted in their tracks.

"Alright, guess I'd better start us off." Tsuki smiled at the two of them. It was all-too clear that this was their first time doing something like this. With her own experience guiding her, she walked over to Chika and stood in front of her. She grabbed Chika's shirt and lifted it up, seeing a blush cross her face. After a couple seconds of hesitation, she lifted up her arms, allowing her shirt to be pulled off and tossed onto the ground. Tsuki took a moment to enjoy Chika's breasts, averagely sized and encased in an orange bra. Then she leaned in and kissed her.

Chika's eyes widened in surprise. She should've been expecting this, but she hadn't expected it in this moment. Soon enough, she realized that she was still standing there frozen like an idiot. She closed her eyes and started to kiss Tsuki back. Her lips were different than You's, though it was hard to explain exactly how that was so. They just were, and it gave her body a sudden rush of arousal. She wrapped her arms around Tsuki's shoulders and started to really get into the kiss.

Seeing her cousin strip off her girlfriend's shirt and start making out with her was a new experience for You. She felt like the same frozen idiot Chika had just been, standing in place and watching them lock lips. Her cock had started coming to life, stiffening up in her jeans. She put a hand down there and slowly started to rub her crotch, breathing unevenly as she watched the surprisingly hot display in front of her. Maybe she ought to actually join in...

"You coming over, cuz?" Tsuki chuckled at the shell-shocked expression on You's face. They really _had_ never done something like this before. Maybe they had never even considered it until recently. It made her wonder what had happened that made this idea pop into You's head, but she was having a fun time so far. Chika's lips had a light taste of mikan on them, just as You had once mentioned. She had a nice set of mikans on her as well. It was making her cock stir in her jeans, her bulge being pressed against Chika's pant leg.

Chika gulped and started to blush. She could feel Tsuki's hard-on against her leg, which really drove home the fact that this was really happening. Now that they had actually started this tryst, she finally felt the nerves hitting her all at once. What a time for this to happen... Was she prepared for this, though? She could only imagine what Tsuki was thinking, having to lead her unprepared ass through something that was supposed to sexy. And what about You? What did she think about all this? Was she really okay with allowing her cousin to kiss her like this?

There were only about ten steps between You, Chika, and Tsuki, but each step You took towards them emboldened her. This was her idea, after all, and this was her girlfriend. Standing by the door frozen while the two of them had all the fun wasn't what she wanted to do, so she wasn't going to do it anymore! She stood right next to Tsuki, cupping Chika's chin and turning her so they could stare at each other. Seeing the surprise and embarrassment in Chika's eyes, along with an undercurrent of clear lust, emboldened her to the point of no return. She surged forward and captured Chika's lips with her own, crushing them together in a passionate kiss.

Though she hadn't been showing it, Tsuki had felt a little bit on edge after seeing You still standing by the door. She was worried that this was an idea her cousin had come up with, but hadn't been prepared to follow through on. When she saw her coming over with that familiar look of determination in her eyes, she was able to completely relax. She watched the couple make out passionately, a bright smile coming to her lips. Deciding to leave the front in You's capable hands, she slid around behind Chika, placing her hands on her hips.

Chika could feel all her worries suddenly melt away when You kissed her. Her lips were like the ultimate medicine, but without the terrible taste. She now had her arms wrapped around You's shoulders, kissing her with all the energy she could muster. Swapping directly from Tsuki to You highlighted the differences in their kiss; their taste, though she still couldn't put that difference into words. It was like... Tsuki was a good kisser that she enjoyed kissing in this moment, and You was a good kisser that she wanted to kiss for the rest of her life.

Kissing Chika was great, but getting to kiss her and touch her breasts at the same time was always better. You put her hands on Chika's breasts, groping them through her bra as they continued kissing hungrily. Chika's moans, muffled by their kisses, still came through loud and clear to her ears. Her body was warming up in excitement, and her cock was just about at full mast. She pressed her bulge against Chika's leg, against the opposite pant leg that Tsuki had pressed again. Slowly she started to rub against it, letting out her own moans as she felt dull sparks of pleasure around her groin. She was going to need more than this, though, and soon.

While the two of them were kissing, Tsuki grabbed Chika's shorts and yanked them down her legs. She was wearing matching orange panties, which looked good on her. They fit her hair, at least. Tsuki pressed herself against Chika's ass, hearing her let out an 'eep!' of surprise against You's lips. She started to grind against her, letting out little moans of bliss at the contact. Like her cousin, she could only be satisfied so much by this: she was going to need more as well. When You's right eye fluttered open in the middle of kissing Chika, the two of them made eye contact. In that moment, they both knew what needed to be done. Both of them moved away from Chika at the same time, coming around so that they were both standing in front of her.

"Huh?" Chika blinked, realizing that there wasn't a pair of lips against her own anymore. There wasn't a clothed cock against her ass either. She tilted her head slightly, standing there in her bra and panties while staring at the two of them. They both looked at each other, then nodded with a smile, like they were having some sort of telepathic communication. Their hands went down to their jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them down and stepping out of them. They were both wearing briefs, with You's being sky blue and Tsuki's being gray. Her eyes widened at the sight of their bulges within their underwear. She knew that You was a big fish, but it looked like her cousin was packing as well.

"Ready?" You gripped the sides of her briefs, unable to keep a smile off her face. It seemed that Tsuki was feeling the exact same way.

"Ready!" Tsuki grabbed her briefs as well, and the two of them counted down together. "Three... two... one!" In a flash, they had yanked down their briefs at the same time, letting their fully erect cocks pop out into the open. The two of them kept grinning as they saw Chika's jaw drop, her eyes staring right between their legs. Having her staring at their junk had their cocks throbbing up and down, enjoying the air conditioned atmosphere of the dorm room. 

"Woah..." Chika breathed out, unable to look anywhere else. The sight before her was simply beautiful: much better than anything she'd seen in porn. She walked towards them, licking her lips as they got closer in her vision. When she was standing right in front of them, she dropped down to her knees, her head between their dicks as she compared them. There was no doubt that they were both the same length: a healthy nine inches apiece with a nice amount of girth to them. She lifted her hands and grabbed both of their cocks: You's in her left and Tsuki's in her right.

"Fuck..." You moaned as Chika started to stroke her cock, feeling those electrical sparks from earlier roaming a lot freer across her skin. She put a hand in Chika's hair and got a good grip, bucking her hips forward. Chika's hand felt so good wrapped around her cock, with the perfect amount of grip for fluid pumping without it being too loosely held. She saw Chika looking up at her, locking eyes as she kept stroking them back and forth. She mouthed 'I love you' down to her girlfriend, and her heart beat faster when she mouthed it right back.

Tsuki was getting to feel just how good Chika's hand was now. When You had said she gave a pretty mean handjob, she hadn't been kidding. Her moans were softer than You's, but they were definitely audible. She loved the way Chika would stroke her down to the base, her fingers grazing across her balls before going back up. Each movement went by quickly, but they were frequent enough that she could feel everything. She could feel those shocks of pleasure, same as You. This was definitely in her top three handjobs of all time.

Dollops of pre-cum were beginning to form on both of their tips, which Chika noticed right away. While still jerking Tsuki off, she stilled her hand on You's cock and licked off the pre-cum. She liked how You tasted, as her healthy eating could attest to. Parting her lips, she fitted them over You's tip and started to slide her head down on her girlfriend's cock. She went down until she'd taken half of it in her mouth, her hand tightening on the base of her cock. Then she started to bob her head up and down, happily sucking on You's thick, throbbing cock.

"Fffuck... Gods..." You moaned out her pleasure through gritted teeth. If anything was better than Chika's hand, it was her mouth. She may have been an average student at best in school, but she had straight A's in oral sex. Her mouth would tighten on You's cock, sucking on it before going back to bobbing up and down. She couldn't help but to keep bucking her hips against Chika's face, wanting to sink every inch down her girlfriend's throat. 

Tsuki was still enjoying Chika's hand, stroking her up and down without letting the blowjob distract her. She was quite the multitasker, able to jerk off one girl and suck off the other. Those were some skills right there: she was real impressed. She could also tell from a glance to her right that the blowjob might've been doing too good of a job. You's eyes were closed and she was moaning loudly, her hand tugging on Chika's hair. It looked like she was getting close to cumming, and it was too soon for that to happen.

"Hey cuz?" She tapped You's shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look over. "Don't cum yet, 'kay? We still got that thing we wanted to do." That seemed to flick on a switch in You's brain. She nodded hard, then tugged on Chika's hair until she popped off her cock. Looking up at her in confusion, she kept her hands on both of their cocks, waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

"Chika, there's something we wanted to try." She offered her hand to Chika, who took it and stood back up. "If you're okay with it, of course." She nodded, figuring that at this point she'd probably be okay with almost anything. "Do you think that we could both fuck you at once?" She had been expecting that kind of request, but her eyes still widened at the thought of the two of them fucking her from both sides. The thought made her nervous, but it also excited her, and her panties were growing wetter as she quickly decided on her answer.

"Mhm! I can take both of you!" She gave them a thumbs up, which got them both to laugh.

"Alright then, can you lay on your stomach on the couch?" She nodded, turning away from them and heading for the couch. You and Tsuki both stared at her ass as she walked in front of them, turning to each and mouthing 'Nice'. Then Chika reached the couch and moved the pillows off before lying down on her stomach. She kept one pillow for her to rest her chin on, slowly kicking her legs up and down while waiting for whatever was coming next.

You came up behind Chika, grabbing onto her legs to ease her back towards her. She soon had her legs dangling off the side of the couch, her waist on the couch's arm. That gave You a pretty good view, but Chika's panties were still in the way. She grabbed them and worked them down Chika's legs, letting them fall until they were hanging off her right foot. Now she had the best view, and her cock was throbbing like mad at the sight of glistening wetness on her girlfriend's pussy. Not to mention her now-naked ass lifted slightly in a very appeasing way. 

Over by the front of the couch, Tsuki went and tugged on Chika's pillow until it was relinquished. "Lift your head up, Chika." She waited until Chika lifted her head up, then she sat down with one leg crossed and the other off the couch. Her cock was standing at attention, which automatically drew Chika's eyes. She wrapped a hand around the base of Tsuki's cock, taking the tip into her mouth and starting to suckle on it. That gave You the opportunity to slap her hands down on Chika's hips and guide her cock into her girlfriend's waiting pussy.

Chika's eyes widened when You entered her, having been distracted by the cock in front of her. She moaned around it as You got deeper inside her, inch by throbbing inch. It felt so good... but she couldn't let herself be too distracted. She could enjoy the pleasure as well as give pleasure in turn to Tsuki. Tightening her grip around her cock, she resumed bobbing her head up and down, taking in more inches than she had with You. Her body kept shaking from the thrusting behind her, and her moans vibrated pleasurably around Tsuki's shaft. She continued to suck on it, letting her hand that was around the shaft slip down to play with Tsuki's balls.

Fucking Chika from behind felt magnificent. It always did, but this time it felt like a new kind of incredible. Seeing her girlfriend getting spitroasted by herself and Tsuki was a sight you just had to see to believe. Her ass was shaking as You started pumping her cock in and out, while her head continued to bob up and down on Tsuki's cock. She looked over at Tsuki, all of her prior nerves gone as she gave her cousin a grin and a thumbs up. It just felt so god damn incredible!

Tsuki shot back a thumbs up to You, feeling the exact same way. She'd gotten some good blowjobs before, but this blew them out of the water - pardon the pun. Chika had started to get her tongue into the action, running it along the underside of her shaft, then wrapping it around the length. She now had the chance to get a good grip on Chika's hair, tugging gently on it as she moaned more freely. She let her eyes close, giving way to the strong sensations that were overtaking her body. 

Between them, Chika was experiencing things she'd never imagined doing. She could hear her heart racing, thumping against the couch. While she squeezed Tsuki's balls, she could feel You's slapping against her thighs as she pounded her from behind. You's thrusts were increasing in both speed and power, and she sucked on Tsuki's cock faster to compensate. The two of them were moaning in sync, the differing tones combining together and making an incredible song of pleasure in her ears. She was just so incredibly excited by the fact that she was the one who was causing it.

You pulled a hand off of Chika's hip to slap her ass, making her yelp around Tsuki's cock. She was on cloud nine whenever she got to stick her dick in Chika, but this was like... cloud ten or something. After another smack, she put her hand back on Chika's hips and dug her fingers into her flesh. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she thrust harder, pounding her so hard it made the couch push back an inch. When she was fucking Chika this hard, it helped her reach a state where she didn't feel like she was in any danger of cumming. If she was thrusting hard, but not hard enough, she was liable to blow her load too soon for her liking. At this speed, there was no time for the pleasure to overwhelm her. She wasn't willing to cum until Chika did first.

It was actually Tsuki who came first. She had been doing her best to hang on, but the pleasure was just too good to resist. It wasn't such a bad thing to bow out first before the person who was actually dating the girl blowing her. She knew that You didn't have much of an ego, but she was okay with giving it a bit of a stroke and letting her cum last. It seemed as if Chika knew that she was close too, as she cupped her balls and tightened her lips around her cock. She sucked hard on it before drifting back to the tip, where Tsuki finally burst.

Chika was ready for Tsuki's cum, but she was caught off guard by the volume. It almost instantly filled her mouth, and she had to pop off of Tsuki's cock to swallow it down consistently. Her cock spasmed, shooting some of her cum onto Chika's cheek. You was still thrusting behind her, which made Chika's head move up and down. That made some of Tsuki's cum hit her chin as well, though Chika still got another good mouthful of it before the fountain finally calmed down. She slumped her head down on Tsuki's leg, watching her cock slowly turn flaccid before her eyes. That had been so much cum... but man, did it taste good. It seemed that both cousins took care with their diets. They also seemed to have garden hoses masquerading as their big fucking dicks with how much cum they both could store in those heavy balls of theirs.

At the moment, You was too focused to notice that Tsuki had cum in Chika's mouth. She was too concerned with pounding Chika's pussy into oblivion. There were moans coming from the other side of the couch: the sounds of Chika resuming her enjoyment of the great fucking she was getting. That was always great encouragement, and You was nearly throwing herself at her girlfriend with how hard she was fucking her. Her balls, swelling up with cum, kept slapping against Chika's thighs, and she matched that on Chika's ass with her hand. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room, with Chika's moans and screams acting as a great accompaniment.

They both came at nearly the same time. Chika technically came first, her pussy clamping down on You's cock as she screamed and clawed at both the couch and Tsuki's leg. Her juices had just begun to flow over You's shaft when she followed suit, moaning and tightening her grip on Chika's hips. That pussy felt like a vise around her dick, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from cumming if she tried. She emptied her balls inside her girlfriend's cunt, filling it up to the brim. There was enough cum that it started to leak out onto the couch even before she had finished her orgasm. It was the most intense one she'd ever had, and she slumped forward against Chika with a low, pleasured groan.

For a couple of minutes, the three of them laid there to catch their breath. You raised her arm and stuck it out, waiting for Tsuki to notice. When she did, she laughed and met her cousin halfway for a congratulatory high five. Then You fell out of Chika and slumped down onto the ground, falling onto her back and smiling with exhausted satisfaction. That was definitely a worthwhile endeavor: no doubt about it.

Tsuki was the first of the three to get back to it, getting a whine from Chika when she stood up and made her have to let her head flop against the couch. "Can I raid your fridge, cuz?" She looked over at You, who just gave her a thumbs up from her position on the ground. Laughing again, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of mikans in the fridge. There were so many of them... She had been told that Chika liked them, but this was on another level.

Back on the couch, she sat there and peeled open her first mikan, both her and You just wearing t-shirts with their dicks still hanging out. Chika, who laid there in her bra, was able to successfully bum a couple mikan slices off of Tsuki, and the two ate in a comfortable silence while You laid silently out of sight. She was trying to get her energy back, and it felt more comfortable to just lie there instead of getting up and exerting the effort to squeezing onto the couch. The bed would've been more comfortable too, but that sounded like effort.

After taking some time to lounge around and collect their bearings, the three of them decided that it was time for dinner, and nothing was better for post-threesome food than pizza. Tsuki called it in while Chika got up and fetched her panties. She pulled them on and sunk down to the ground, getting on top of You and kissing her back to life. The two of them made out on the floor while Tsuki laid back on the couch and touched herself to the sound of the two lovebirds kissing.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, signaling that their sustenance had arrived. That got both Chika and You on their feet, or at least on their hands and knees, walking and crawling out of the way because they were still half naked and didn't want to be seen when the door was opened. Tsuki, on the other hand, couldn't give less of a fuck. She walked over to her jeans and fished out her wallet, but she didn't even bother putting them on. The pizza girl got one hell of a surprise when the door was opened and she saw Tsuki standing there bottomless with her half-erect dick hanging out, pulling out her credit card from her wallet to pay for the pizzas.

"Call me." She wrote her number on the receipt she was given, along with a generous tip, and gave it back to the girl. Maybe if she called she could get more than just the tip. It was kind of admirable the way the pizza girl was able to complete the transaction without just giving up on her job and walking away with the pizzas. She waited until the transaction was finished, then hustled away with only a couple of glances back. On Tsuki's end, she unashamedly ogled the girl's ass until she was out of view.

"You're a slut, Tsuki." Lying just out of view of the open door, You stared at her cousin with a smirk on her face. Tsuki just laughed and shut the door, setting the pizzas down on the table.

"And I'm damn good at it too." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down, pulling one of the two pizza boxes towards herself. "I'm gonna eat all of this before either of you get your cute butts up and over here." With matching groans, Chika and You got up and headed into the kitchen, with You getting a glass of water for herself and Chika having some orange juice. They sat down on each side of Tsuki, grabbing a slice apiece and digging in.

Their dinner wasn't completely bereft of sexual tension. Both You and Tsuki didn't let eating get in the way of their desire to touch a hungry and helpless Chika. Being the one closest to Chika, Tsuki was able to just reach over and touch her all over. Her fingers drifted down her sides, then back up and under her bra-covered breasts. They'd slide down her stomach, all the way to her pussy, where they'd slide into her panties, walk across her slit, and make her moan. All the while she was sitting there and munching on pizza with her other hand, somehow able to make that sexy.

Not to be outdone, You lifted her leg under the table and put it between Chika's legs, pressing her foot against her crotch. Chika's eyes widened as she yelped, looking down to see her girlfriend's bare foot grinding against her clothed pussy. It was enough to get her moaning, the pizza in her hands falling back into the box as she temporarily lost herself to how good it felt. Slowly You pulled back her foot, grinning across the table at a now-blushing Chika. Panting softly, she reached back into the box and grabbed the slice she'd dropped, scarfing it down to distract herself from the newfound ache between her legs.

They each had either two or three pieces, but mutually decided to not have any more than that. Though they could still eat, they were all hungry for something else, and they didn't want bloated stomachs to get in the way. So they put down the pizza to save it for later, then got out of their chairs and heading into the living room. Naturally, You and Tsuki were sandwiching Chika, who kept looking between them curiously before finally having to voice a very important question.

"So, what are we doing now?" She'd already been spitroasted by them, so she could only wonder what came next. 

"I've got an idea. Wait right here." You patted Chika on the shoulder and went into her room, needing to grab something important. Now alone with Chika, Tsuki didn't waste any time. She grabbed Chika and pulled her against her body, kissing her hungrily. In turn, Chika wasted no time in kissing her back, the two of them getting hot and heavy real fast. Tsuki had her hands behind Chika, yanking down her panties and grabbing her ass. She squeezed those cheeks needily, showing off a much more voracious side than Chika had seen earlier.

While they were making out, You came back in rubbing lube on her cock. She smirked slightly watching the two of them go at it, knowing that Chika didn't even realize she'd come back. Sneaking up behind her, she put some more lube on her fingers and pressed them against her asshole. That got Chika's attention. She squeaked against Tsuki's lips, breaking from the kiss and looking over her shoulder. You grinned at her, working her fingers in to properly lube her up. She whimpered quietly, blushing at what was happening. The two of them had only tried anal twice, and certainly not with someone else in front.

"Alright, time for a mikan sandwich!" Grinning as wide as her cousin, Tsuki put one hand on Chika's hip and the other on her cock. She guided it between Chika's legs, parting her folds and getting the tip inside. It made Chika whimper, but those whimpers turned to moans after a couple more inches made their way in. She kept sinking in more until she'd filled Chika up, then she rested there a moment with a contented sigh. Meanwhile, in the back, You had her own cock in her hand and she was pushing it into her girlfriend's ass.

Chika bit down hard on her lip, barely stifling her moans. She was really getting stuffed now. Between those two, that was a lot of thick meat being shoved into this 'mikan sandwich'. It was easier to take when she was being spitroasted because she had more practice taking You in both her pussy and her mouth. Her ass was a different story, though. Having both of their bodies pressed against her, their dicks descending deep into her holes, was almost too much to bear. She hadn't felt close to passing out during sex since a few months ago, where the gym was temporarily closed and You got her workout in by fucking her for more hours than she could remember. This might just be the day she actually passed out, though.

The two cousins began to thrust at the same time, making Chika tilt her head back and moan loud. They both kept a steady but reasonable pace, wanting to make sure she got used to getting fucked in the ass. That pace let You leave one hand on the small of Chika's back, while the other went up and undid her bra. It fell off in the front, where Tsuki grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder. Her hands went back down to Chika's hips, while You got her hands on Chika's breasts and squeezed them to her heart's content.

It didn't take long for Chika to get used to the double penetration, and soon enough she was in absolute heaven. Every part of her body was being pleasured, even down to You kissing and sucking on her neck. Tsuki's hands would wander across her stomach and hips: regular touches under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances. They felt incredible while she was being fucked like this: like her entire body was extra-sensitive to any and all touches.

You and Tsuki remained in sync without any words spoken between the two of them. All either of them needed were some high-pitched moans and low-register grunts. They thrust in perfect rhythm, and they were able to keep that rhythm while touching every part of Chika's body that they could reach. Tsuki would split her time kissing her lips and going down to suck on her tits. While she was keeping them occupied, You would explore downwards, enjoying the chance to get in a few spanks. It would always make Chika jump forward, which just got Tsuki's cock in deeper. They had her trapped between them, and there was nowhere else any of them would rather be.

The assault on two fronts was too much for Chika, and she succumbed to the pleasure with a strangled cry. That cry dissolved into a mess of moans and unrestrained shouts of what sort of sounded like their names. Her pussy tightened around Tsuki's cock, coating it with her juices until it was dripping down onto her balls. She could definitely see stars circling around her, hovering just to the left of Tsuki's face.

Outside of forcibly pushing herself against Chika's body, there wasn't much chance of Tsuki pulling out of her. Not with how tight her pussy was. Thank the gods for birth control, as Tsuki slapped her hands down on Chika's hips and blew her load inside with a loud moan. She wasn't seeing stars, but she could sure feel the pleasure coursing through her as she emptied her balls deep inside her. Her hips kept moving even as she came, giving Chika the last vestiges of pleasure before she had no more left to give.

In the back, You was still thrusting away while the two girls in front of her were cumming. She was almost there, but she needed a few more thrusts to get to her peak. Finally, when she could feel her orgasm coming, she pulled herself out of Chika and stroked herself a couple of times. Moaning, she started to cum all over Chika's ass, painting a masterpiece of white on her backside. She stumbled back when she was finished, a bit woozy on her feet, but she was able to stay standing and admire her artwork. Chika's backside sure looked good with her cum all over it.

"Well, I'm gonna need a shower now." Chika pulled back from Tsuki, turned around, and pouted at You. That just got her a self-satisfied grin in return, and her pout quickly turned into a matching grin of her own. "Nice shootin', Tex." She stumbled over and kissed You on the lips before heading for the bathroom. "Love ya, babe. I'm seriously gonna shower, though." She looked down at her legs, seeing Tsuki's cum starting to drip down them. "I'm not cleaning any of this up if it gets on the floor. It's your responsibility!"

"Aye aye!" Both You and Tsuki saluted at Chika, unable to hide their laughter at the cum dripping down her back. It made her command harder to take seriously, but You still grabbed a paper towel to clean up any of the cum that had dripped off of her. After throwing that out, the two of them used a couple more paper towels to clean off their junk. Then they each grabbed a piece of pizza and plopped down on the couch, flipping on the TV without bothering to put the rest of their clothes on.

When Chika got out of the shower, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. After all the hardcore sex they'd just had, this was strangely cute. With a towel wrapped around her body, she grabbed her own piece of pizza and sat down between them. For nearly an hour they just sat there and watched TV, though even after two body-shaking orgasms, You and Tsuki still found the energy to touch Chika all over, constantly undoing her towel and forcing her to tie it back up with a non-serious pout.

"Alright, I'd better get going." The sun had gone down when Tsuki got up and ambled over to her clothes. She pulled them on, with both Chika and You getting up to see her off. "Thanks for having me over. This was great. Certainly wouldn't mind doing this again sometime." She stepped forward and pulled Chika in for one final, steamy kiss, making sure to get a couple good grabs on her ass before she went. Then she high-fived You and saluted them both before departing into the night. With a smile on her face, Chika went over to lock the door. She hadn't even gotten the chance to turn around before You had sneakily untied her towel, letting it fall down onto the floor and revealing her nudity all over again.

"Youuu!" Chika gasped when she felt You's erection, standing at a proud half-mast and rising, pressing against her ass. "You just fucked me twice! And I just showered!" 

"I know." None of that information was going to deter You. She kept grinding against Chika's ass, getting a hand between her legs and starting to rub her slit. "Your point?" She smiled when she heard her moan, which was all the confirmation she needed that it was on again.

"My point is-" She was cut off by another moan as You's fingers slipped into her pussy. "My point is that you'd better fuck me on the bed this time, stud." She looked over her shoulder with a sultry smile, and You was hooked. Bending at the knee, she picked a squealing Chika up and bridal carried her all the way to the bedroom. Giggling, Chika leaned up and peppered You's face with kisses. "You're such a beast, you know that?"

"Absolutely, babe." Grinning, You carried Chika into her bedroom, then kicked the door closed behind them. She was feeling up for another one of those 'all day sex marathons,' and Chika would just have to hope that her body could last another few hours with a big Watanabe ship docking in her ports.


End file.
